Just One Night
by TiramiSue84
Summary: Bella and Edward get stuck on he road on their way home for the holidays. What will the two best friends do to keep themselves warm and entertained? Will Bella be able to continue hiding her secret from him when the night is over? BxE, AH, o/s


**A/N: Alright, this was the first piece I've ever written. Not only in the world of fandom, but in general. Thanks to Kikidew and Mel from PTB, who worked though my mess, I finally got it beta'd!**

**Aaaand, here we go...**

**~JUST ONE NIGHT~**

"FUCK! You worthless, son of a bitch!"I spat, scowling at the offending piece of shit in front of me.

No response.

"Ugh! You´re so frustrating! I should have ended this years ago!" I started pacing, my fists clenched at my sides.

Still no reaction from my opponent.

"You are going to regret this, my friend. That´s it-you and I are over! Go fuck with somebody else! I hate you! You hear that? I HATE YOU." I stopped pacing in front of the piece of shit. "You worthless..." _kick "..._piece of..." _kick_. "...fucking..." _double kick "_...SHIT!" I was just about to kick some more-just for the sake of it-when I heard chuckling coming from a few feet away from me. Instantly, my head whipped around. I narrowed my eyes, looking at the person standing in front of the hood to my car, also known as the offending piece of shit.

"You think this is funny? You can be the next in line, you know!"

He merely smirked at me.

It was dark outside, late evening and only a few streetlights illuminated the street dimly here and there; still, I knew he was smirking. I knew him well enough to know that. And if I hadn't been so pissed right then and at the edge of a really violent outbreak, I would have probably probably melted at the sight of him.

But I didn't. In fact, he was pissing me off some more since he didn't seem to have a care in the world. Even though we were in the middle of nowhere-on a late evening in December-on a holiday. Stuck out in the dark and cold. My car just stopped doing what its supposed to do – the only real purpose that OPS (Offending Piece of Shit) had in it´s stupid existence Therefore, we were stranded here on the side of the road, on nothing but an empty street surrounded by trees, darkness and cold,with no signs of human beings ahead or behind of us.

"Easy there, Bells! Don´t do anything you´ll regret later! And no, I don't think this situation is funny." He slammed the hood of my car shut, walking over closer to where I stood while searching for something in his jacket pockets. _Cigarettes would be my guess._

He pulled a cig and his lighter out of one pocket_...Bingo! See, I told ya I knew him well. Too well._

"What I do think is absolutely hilarious, though,"-he continued while exhaling smoke through his nose, looking at me-"is you kicking the shit out of your car while cursing like a sailor!" He chuckled again, putting the cig back to his full,soft lips, inhaling a lung full of smoke. "I especially enjoyed when you started breaking up with it! You should have seen your face-scowling and all serious and angry and shit. Like a kitten thinking it was a tigress...It was really..." he took a final drag of his smoke, flipped the butt into the street while stepping directly in front of me "...cute!" He finished his sentence, grinning like the fool he was. _An adorable grin that did funny things to my girl parts...Stop it!_

"Jerk!" I slapped his chest lightly and turned to walk away, but before I could take one step, he put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Come on, Bells. Let´s get back into the car; you´re shaking from the cold." He opened the back doors and pushed me inside gently, sat down next to me, and pulled the door closed. And it was only then I realized how cold I actually was-I had goose bumps all over my body; my bare legs were ice cold and shaking visibly. I started rubbing them with my hands to create some friction and warmth.

_Great...just fucking great! Fucking Alice and her stupid ass clothing codex for special occasions..._

I loved my best friend dearly, but her fashion obsession would definitely cause me to die from hypothermia this time. She ordered, not asked, that I wear this absolutely gorgeous strapless and tight black dress that reached mid-thigh. It fit my body perfectly, hugging my boobs and ass, showing my long and slender legs. It actually made me feel quite pretty_. And that really didn´t happen _too _often...Thanks for nothing inner voice!You are an asshole!_ I actually did everything Alice told me to do concerning my outfit: I had put my hair in hot rollers to create bigger curls than I naturally had already; I applied just a little bit eye makeup to accentuate the beauty of them-definitely Alice's words, notmine-and added a deep red lip gloss to create a dramatic effect. Finally, I completed my look with a pair of black high heels, my favorite pair of earrings and the silver bracelet Edward had given me for my last birthday.

Since I thought we would spend the whole drive in the warm confines of my car, I dismissed the idea of wearing tights. Boy, did I regret that now.

"I-I..should have..wo-worn...three pai-pairs of...pants a-and sweaters...and fu-fucking boots instead o-of this shitty excuse for a dress!" I stuttered, still rubbing my legs with my hands.

"Hmmmm...you´d definitely be warmer now if you had worn that, but I highly doubt you´d looked half as stunning as you look right now." Edward teased from beside me, eyes on my legs, following the movement of my hands. I tensed, stopping my hands. I hated it when he said stiff like that. _No, actually you love it! You hate that he says stuff like that without really meaning it. You hate that it doesn't change anything..._

"Edwa-aard," I sighed, about to tell him to quit the shit for the millionth time in the six years we have known each other and been best friends, when I felt something woolen and warm being draped over my lap and legs.

Edward´s coat.

I turned my head to look at him, but he put his arm around me once again, pulling me to his side and held me close.

"We have to call AAA or something, otherwise we´ll be stuck here until God knows when." he mumbled.

I nodded, curling myself even more into his body. He pulled his cell out of his pocket, looked at the display and then groaned loudly. He started to move the arm that held his phone in every possible direction, eyes still fixed on the display, cursing while he did so. _You´ve got to be fucking kidding me...!_

I left the confines of his half-embrace, frantically searching for my purse. I eventually found it halfway under the driver seat in front of me, grabbed it and immediately started digging for my own phone. When I finally found it, my suspicions were confirmed – No. Fucking. Signal.

" Fucking fantastic!" I spat, punching the headrest in front of me a few times. And then once more for good measure.

"Jesus, Swan, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Edward asked, engulfing my fists in his large hands to stop my violent act. "Yeah, this is a pretty fucked-up situation, and just like you, I´d rather be at home right now with our families. Where it´s warm and nice and with a shitload of food and booze. Instead of being stuck here in the cold, freezing our asses off, but there is nothing we can do right now to change it. It´s way too far and cold outside to walk to a gas station or a house to call someone. We are way the middle of nowhere; and even if I could walk there, guaranteed to find help, there is just no way that I´d leave you here alone. Who knows what kind of creeps are lingering around here, and we both know you can´t walk that long on with these heels on.

Don´t get me wrong, they are really...nice, but halfway along the way, your feet would start hurting and I´d have to carry you. Again, nothing I´d terribly mind under any other circumstances, but it would take us even longer and I haven´t really eaten anything today...ugh...I´m rambling." He sighed, bringing his hands to the wild mess he called his hair. _Sex hair!_

"What I wanted to say was, that you having another tantrum,as endearing and entertaining as it was, won´t change anything here. I don´t know what got you in such a shitty mood today, well, except for the obvious, but please, just stop it before you hurt yourself! Since when are you so violent?" He finished, looking at me before pulling me once again into his arms.

I buried my face in his chest, being even closer than before. "I don´t know. I just had a really shitty week. I guess, I pushed everything away, and when the car broke down, everything kinda resurfaced and showed its ugly face..." I patted his chest lightly, feeling bad for my outbreaks.

It was true; I really had a shitty week. In fact, I had tons of shitty weeks in my life so far, just like most people do, but I usually don´t freak out like I did today.

We sat like that for a while, not speaking, both lost in our thoughts, our breathing visible from the cold. If the circumstances weren´t so shitty, I would have enjoyed this immensely.

Edward shuddered next to me, and it was only then that I realized that, while I got a bit warmer, thanks to his jacket still wrapped around my legs, he was the one shaking now. Well, he was sitting there without his warm jacket and only dressed in his black slacks, gray button-down, and the shoes on his feet_...Shit! There must be something we can...Oooooooh!_

I left his side and was out of the car in no time and opened the trunk. I could hear Edward asking me what the hell was wrong, and I was just about to answer him, when my eyes fell on the two objects I was looking for. I grabbed them and got back into the car with inhumanly speed, to proudly present Edward the bearings I brought: my old, worn-out blanket I kept in the trunk at all times and my messenger bag that I left there also after the last time we went to the movies together with his siblings,Alice and Emmett, and their significant others, Jasper and Rosalie, a few weeks ago.

I placed the blanket next to me on the seat and opened the bag, smiling when I saw what was in there. I pulled out the full bottle of water and a Snickers bar. While Edward took a sip of the water, I eagerly divided the chocolate bar into two halves-one for me and one for him. He smiled and accepted his treat, even though it wasn't much and definitely wouldn't keep us sated for long.

I put my share halfway in my mouth to have both hands free, grabbed his jacket from the floor and the blanket from beside me, and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. I wrapped his jacket back around my bare legs and the blanket around my torso, while inching a bit closer in his lap, tucking the ends of the fabric between the seat and his shoulders, creating a cocoon for us.

After we were both finished eating, he encircled me with his strong arms under the blanket, holding me close while I buried my face in the crook of his neck. _One of my favorite places in the world..._

I just loved being so close to him. Feeling absolutely save and comforted. Feeling _him. _His breathing and his heartbeat. _Inhaling his sweet smell..._

Ever since I met Edward Cullen during my first college year at a party hosted by mutual friends, we were close. We just clicked and got along perfectly. We loved the same movies and music and shared the same sense of humor. He understood me and all my flaws and vice versa.

And when it turned out that my crazy, pixie roommate was his baby sister Alice and his roommate was her not-so-secret-anymore boyfriend Jasper, we were pretty much connected at the hip. He became my male best friend and I his female.

_But to me, it had always been more..._

I was attracted to him the moment I laid my eyes on him. He was just so...beautiful-though I would never call him that to his face. He hates it, makes him feel girly and shit like that. But there's no denying that's just what he was. He was tall, at least 6'2; lean and toned-not too muscular-just right. _Perfect..._

Then there was his face, with this strong jaw line and high cheekbones, straight nose and these kissable, full,soft lips. And his eyes..._oh God, his eyes! _These deep, soulful pools of emerald were killing me! I'e always had a thing for men with green eyes, but I have never seen eyes as deep and green and beautiful as Edward´s! His eyes alone had the power make my panties go wet. Combined with that smile of his, I was a goner.

And that was just his looks! But there was so much more to him on the inside. He was just so smart and loyal. He loved his family and friends dearly. He was caring and gentle, protective and incredibly sweet. A total dork who made me pee my pants in laughter more than once, goofy but always one you could turn to when you had a bad day or a problem. He was caring and generous, thoughtful and just...Edward. _My kind of perfection...My Edward...My secret love..._

There, I said it. I was in love with him! The problem was, the man I loved didn't love me back! At least not the way I so desperately wanted him to love me.

The worst part was that I've seen glimpses and blips of how it would be like to be with him, really be with him. We were both extremely affectionate people-hugging, holding hands, and cuddling in front of the TV was no big deal to us. I did the same with all my close friends, both male and female; it was just a way to show how we felt. Hell, I've kissed both Emmett and Jasper more often on the cheek or forehead, and had been kissed by them the same way, than I have been kissed romantically by a date or boyfriend ever since I started dating when I was sixteen. _God, I was soooo damn pathetic when it came to a love life..._

Anyway, those innocent pecks I shared with Em and Jazz were different from the kisses I share with Edward. Even if I kissed him the exact same way, on the exact same spot of his body, it always was so much more. On rare occasions, we even had kissed on the lips - again, just an affectionate peck; a "thank you" or "I´m glad you are here" – but that was more a birthday/ Christmas/ congratulation thing.

It still left me with a million butterflies in my stomach... We had kissed for real the total of three times, and they all happened during college while playing Truth or Dare. We had to make out in front of everybody, for a certain amount of time, surrounded by catcalls and whistling from stupid drunks...and still, they were the best kisses I'd ever had. They made my knees go weak, my heart beat so much faster and my lips tingle. And I always put everything I really felt for him into it, but it still wasn't enough for him to see me. _He would always end up with someone else in the end..._

I´m not saying that Edward was a man whore or a player- but he wasn't celibate, either. Everywhere we went, heads whipped around to ogle and flirt with him. And I hated it!

In the time that I´d known him, he had two girlfriends and I hated both of them. I know it sounds really bad, and I must be a horrible person to even think stuff like that, but I hated them because they were not _me_!

Or better to say – they were everything I was not.

Tall, blonde, and leggy with bigger boobs than brain. No idea what he ever saw in them! Brainless bimbos. But to be honest, it´s not like I ever gave them a real chance or got to know them more than just meeting on a few occasions. It just hurt too much, so I kept my distance from Edward and his bimbo_...I know, I was just bitter._

Besides the kissing, Edward and I even slept in the same bed every now and then. And. Nothing. Happened! We´d cuddle a bit, fall asleep,then have breakfast the next morning - that´s it!

If I was any braver, I´d have worn a tight tank top and tiny pants or something sexy on one of those occasions to...you know...But I just wasn´t. Hell, if I was braver, I would have told him that I was in love with him! But I wasn't brave enough to do that, and therefore, I have to endure seeing him with other women_...and the feeling that I´d never be good enough for him!_

I don´t know how much time had passed since we cuddled together under the blanket, but we had been silent since then. My face was still buried where his shoulder and neck met, but his hands have moved. One hand was now on the small of my back, and the other played gently with the ends of my brown hair. And he was humming.

I don´t know exactly what it was; the closeness of our bodies, the warmth we had created, our heartbeats beating the same rhythm, his scent, everything combined or something completely different but whatever it was, it triggered something inside me. The butterflies were back but so much more present than ever before, the tingling was there and something shifted.

Without thinking about it, I put a gentle, open-mouthed kiss right under his ear. I then moved my head to place another one on his cheek, close to his mouth and let my lips linger there longer than they normally would. I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to show him how much I loved him-as a person and my best friend.

Didn't matter though, Edward stopped humming, anyway_...FUCK!_

Too embarrassed and confused to face him, I was about to place my head back into my safe place, but Edward had other plans. I felt his finger under my chin as he gently pulled me back to face him. I was afraid that he would take a look at me and know what I was really feeling for him, that´s why I kept my eyes down at first. Minutes passed without one of us moving or saying anything. And he was so close! His face was so close mine, I felt his breath fanning over my skin.

Eventually, I looked up and there was something in his eyes I just couldn't place. Something I hadn't seen before... But before I could figure out what it was, his thumb stroked my cheek lightly while he leaned in... And we were kissing.

And it wasn't just a peck.

We weren't playing any game.

Nobody was here to cheer or whistle.

It was so much more. It was gentle. Soft. Hesitant. Open-mouthed. Lingering.

It wasn't enough.

We kissed and then kissed some more. My hands moved to the soft hair at his neck, and he pulled me even closer to him. I moved my head slightly to the side, and his tongue traced my lips. We deepened the kiss. _It wasn't enough._

Hesitant turned to eager; gentle turned to deep. His lips moved along my jaw, down my neck and up again, kissing every inch of skin along the way. I sighed, moaned, kissed his neck, his jaw, and his lips again. _It wasn't enough._

His hands were on my stomach now, crawling along my ribcage, the underside of my breasts. Slightly brushing his thumbs over my erect nipples. Palming them. I moved my hips just a fraction. He moaned. _It wasn't enough._

It just wasn't. I needed _more_. I needed _everything_. I needed _him_.

I wasn't even thinking anymore-just feeling. And he felt so good. But is still wasn't enough. I got rid of the blanket, while he pulled the top of my dress down. My strapless bra was gone within seconds and his mouth was on me-kissing, licking, nibbling my neck, chest and boobs.

We were both becoming frantic, our breathing and heartbeats fast. I opened the buttons of his shirt eagerly, licking and sucking every piece of skin I could reach.

One of his hands was on my thigh now, massaging and stroking, inching closer and closer to where I needed him so badly. And when his thumb brushed my core over my damp panties, we both moaned.

And it still wasn't enough! I still wanted more. I still wanted everything. And he wanted it too-I could feel it, feel _him_. Just this once...just for one night, I needed him to be mine while I was his_...Just one night...I needed it!_

I palmed his hard erection over the fabric of his pants and he groaned. But then he suddenly stilled his sweet torture of my body, and I immediately feared that it was all over. That reason had gained back it´s control over our emotions.

"Bella...,"he breathed, and it was merely a whisper, looking at me with so much desire "...I don´t have any..." I cut him off, pressing my lips on his before he could finish his statement. Relief washed over me. "It´s okay, I´m on the pill...and clean."I panted. "I'm clean, too," his voice was merely above a whisper and I could only nod my head in confirmation that I've heard him.

And that was all he needed-his lips were back on my body, and his hands were stroking again: one hand on my breast; the fingers of the other one stroking the bare flesh under my panties.

I was already so close; it wouldn't take much longer for me to explode. My moaning got louder as he rubbed and circled my clit. "You´re so wet, baby," he groaned in my ear.

I opened the fly of his pants, pulling as much down as possible of the fabric and his boxers, and just started stroking his hard dick, circling the head with my thumb, spreading the pre-cum. He inserted two of his long fingers inside me, and immediately, I was gone. I came hard on his digits, my head in the crook of his neck, panting, while stroking his hardness.

My hips were still moving slightly, coming down from my orgasm. Edward´s head was thrown back on the headrest, eyes closed, panting and moaning.

I pulled one leg of mine back so that I was no longer straddling him, and Edward´s head shot up looking at me, a hint of panic written on his face. But when he saw that I was struggling to take my panties off he caught up with my intentions and pulled his pants farther down. I considered taking my dress off, too but he had already pulled me back to his lap, so the only part of my body covered by clothing was my belly.

I straddled him again, my core directly over his erection; I lowered myself down, and when we were both finally connected, it was pure bliss. We both moaned in unison when he pushed in all the way-the feeling of him inside of me, stretching me, was just so fantastic.

We were one and I loved it.

Hips were moving, circling, thrusting. We kissed and licked and sucked every bit of skin we could find to each other. It appeared that the need to feel and breathe the other was strong in both of us.

All too soon, I felt the tightening in my stomach again, and from the sounds he was making, I could tell he was so very close, too. And though I wished that this moment would never end and this feeling would never vanish, I increased my tempo, grinding harder on him. And after a few more thrusts, we both exploded, hard. My second orgasm rocked me even more than the first one.

He pulled my face to his, kissing me softly, encircling me back in his arms, and it was the best feeling I'd ever experienced.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Somewhere in the distance, something was interrupting the best dream I have ever had...

In fact, the dream was so good, so...real, that I could actually smell everything of it still in the air.

I sighed, smiling to myself and snuggling back into my pillow...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

….only my pillow was stirring underneath me...and then something brushed my neck and then my back...skin on skin contact...What the hell?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sir! Ma´am! I need you to wake up. Now!" I heard an unfamiliar voice saying somewhere nearby.

And then I heard an all-too-familiar voice curse near my ear and then felt some more movement. I pushed myself to finally open my eyes to see what the hell was happening.

The first thing I saw was Edward: he was looking down at me, and there was something in his eyes I couldn't place, but I smiled nonetheless at him.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Sir, I can see you are awake. Please put some clothes on and step out of the car!"

I jerked up, completely awake now. And within seconds, everything came crashing down back at me. My car breaking down, cursing, freezing, shaking, cuddling. My old blanket...me straddling Edward...kissing, sucking, licking...clothes being taken off...the feeling of him inside me...the sex...

_Oh my God!No! No,no,no,no,no! NO! What have I done?_

I could feel my chest tightening as my eyes started to water. I couldn't breathe properly; the air wouldn't reach my lungs.

I looked over to Edward; he must have pushed me off of his lap without me realizing it, since he was beside me now, frantically trying to pull his pants back on completely.

I needed him to tell me that it was okay. Needed him to tell me we were still friends-maybe even more. I needed _him_...

"Edward?"- my voice was so small, I wasn't even sure he would hear me.

"Stay in the car! Put your clothes back on while I handle this!" he ordered, grabbing his shirt while opening the door and leaving the car, without looking at me.

_NO! Please! This is wrong, so, so wrong! He can´t even look me in the eyes! What have I done?_

Despite the tears streaming down my face, blurring my vision, I did as he told me and put my clothes back on, which wasn't all that difficult, since I basically only took my underwear off_...like a quick fuck...meaningless..._

I wrapped the damn blanket around myself after the dress was also put back on where it should have stayed in the first place. I reached for my purse, looking for tissues when the car door opened again.

"I need your driver's license and papers and everything real quick!" Edward stated, his voice sounding not at all like him.

I kept my head down, took the tissues and handed my purse over to Edward, who had already grabbed the papers he needed from the front of the car. He took it and then he was gone again, leaving me alone with myself and my guilt.

After all, it was my fault. I started it. I wanted it. I wouldn't stop. I couldn't get enough.

I stayed in the car, while Edward spoke outside with the police officer. He handled the situation without looking at me once.

Eventually a tow-truck stopped in front of my car, and I had to leave my cage, facing reality and Edward.

No words were spoken during the drive to the garage. I kept my head down or looked out of the window, while Edward sat beside me, clenching and unclenching his fists.

When we finally arrived, I was the first one to leave the truck, the straps of my purse in a death grip, heading straight toward the restrooms.

Just as my hand touched the handle, I heard him calling out for me. I couldn't face him yet, though.

"I´m just going to freshen up, Edward. Give me five minutes," I said, my voice still weak and my back to him.

"Oh...okay. You...you do that, and I´ll go and talk to the shop guy, okay? Shouldn't take too long here...there...um...there is a diner across the street-I can go and get us some breakfast, if you like...that is..., or we could just meet there and-" I cut him off.

"No, you can go and get something for us. I don´t feel like sitting down in a diner right now." And with that, I opened the door and quickly closed and locked it behind me.

He was still standing there, though. I could feel it.

Only after I heard his him walk away, sighing and mumbling things I couldn't make out, did I slide down the door and sit down on the cold floor.

I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying loudly. I was shaking and sobbing, blaming myself for what had happened the night before.

It was amazing how one thing could seem to be the best thing happening one moment, only to turn into one huge mistake within hours_...what am I going to do?_ If we can´t seem to be able to look each other in the face, how are we supposed to stay friends? Best friends no less? _If he can´t even look at me, I can only imagine what he thinks of me now..._

After I spent some more time on the restroom floor, alone with my crushing thoughts,while my heart was breaking some more with each passing minute, I somehow managed to pull myself out of my self-loathing. It was not like I could have stay locked up in there forever_...I had to face him at some point..., right?_

I emptied my bladder, flushed and then went over to the sink and mirror. Fuck. My. Life. Hard! _Perfect...just perfect..._

The person staring back at me was definitely a sight to see and not me at all. My hair was one big wild mess, my eyes were bloodshot and swollen, raccoon-style with mascara traces running down cheeks and all, and you could definitely tell that at some point, I must have worn red lipstick or shit, since it was faintly smeared all over my mouth and chin_...good job, Edward! Fucking A._

I pretty much looked like Amy Winehouse on a very bad day-_and that was saying something._

I cried some more, splashed water on my face, and then washed it with the cheap soap available. After I dried myself with some paper towels, I pulled my messy hair up in an even messier bun with a band found in my purse and plopped some chewing gum in my mouth.

Though an improvement to what I looked like before, I still looked like shit_...at least it fits the mood, huh?_

I took several deep breaths before I finally managed to leave my hiding place. But not before cursing Alice out for taking my overnight bag with her when she left yesterday morning for her parent's house_... Fucking Alice!_

I must have spent way more time in the restroom than I was aware of, since my piece of shit of a car was already waiting for me in front of the garage, mocking me.

I kept a quick pace, ready to kick the shit some more out of my car, when I heard his voice calling out for me. But I kept walking as if I hadn't heard him. My legs shook from both, everything that had happened and the fear of what was probably going to happen in a few minutes, and from my feet, who have been held prisoner in those damn heels for way too long.

"Bella!" he yelled again. He was close, following behind me, sounding exhausted and pissed at the same time.

I had just reached the car when he grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I faced him. I had to force myself to look at him_...who would have thought such a thing was possible?_

"What is it, Edward?" I sighed, defeated, bracing myself for his words.

"'What is it'? Fucking,_ what is it_? Are you kidding me?" he spat angrily, stepping closer to me without letting go of my arm or the bag full of food from the diner he held in his other hand. "You've been in the fucking restroom for almost two hours. Ignoring me and my calls. Ignoring my sister's calls and texts. _Some_ freshing up that must have been! What the hell were you thinking?" _That´s a really good question...apparently, I stopped thinking ever since we got stuck in my car last night..._

"...and then, you basically ran for the fucking restroom after you spent the whole ride avoiding looking at me! You haven´t even said one single word to me ever since...ever since_..."_

_Come on, say it, Edward..."since our mistake"..say it...Now. ..Out. Loud..._

"What, Edward? Ever since what?" I spat out angrily. "Since we fucked in the backseat of my car? Since we made a big mistake? Since I destroyed our friendship? Ever since _what_, Edward?" Tears were already about to stream down my face, my fists were clenched, and I doubted that I could take it for much longer.

He finally let go of my arm. "Is that what it was to you? Is that what I am to you?" He seethed, throwing the bag of food away in anger. I cringed and stepped back, away from him, only to be met with the side of my car.

Edward was directly in front of me within a second, putting one hand on each side of the car beside my head, caging me in. His face was so close, but unlike last night, the things I saw in his face were breaking me instead of filling me with need and desire. I saw so much anger and desperation in his face. And...hurt?

"Answer me, Isabella! Is that what I am to you? A _fuck_? A fucking _mistake_?" Our noses were almost touching now, he was so close, staring down at me once again_. I have to end this...I have to tell him the truth...to save whatever there may be left of what we used to be...If I don´t, we both only get more angry, say things we may regret later on...I´d rather he kept his distance from me since he doesn't feel the same way for me as I for him, but we could still remain friends or whatever he is comfortable with, instead of parting with nothing but hateful words and more heartbreak on my part...Just do it already!_

I took a deep breath, locked my eyes with his so that he can see the sincerity of my next words, and slowly raised my left hand to his cheek, to hopefully calm him down some.

"No, Edward. This is _not_ how I feel about you! Quite on the contrary, to be honest..." Here, he frowned, his eyebrows almost touching. "Edward, I...I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you ever since we met at that stupid party...I think. I was at least instantly attracted to you, and somewhere along the way, I fell for you. Hard.

I've tried, Edward, I really tried not to feel like that, because you are so important to me as a friend and as a person...I just couldn't lose you...but every time I saw you with someone else, I …..it just hurt so much. But I couldn't let you go. You mean so much to me and I...now I've ruined it all last night because I just couldn't stay away from you any longer...and you were so close and I wanted, no...I _needed_ you so badly! I wasn't thinking...at all...and you, you felt so good, and you seemed to want it too...last night...but then this morning...

You wouldn't look at _me_ and I thought you were disgusted with me, and...then I realized what I did..and how you would not be friends with me anymore and that hurt even worse than seeing with some stupid bimbo...so, I avoided you...I just...God, Edward...I´m so sorry, I never"-Soft lips pressing against mine cut off my rambling.

It took a moment for me to realize what was happening.

Edward was kissing me. Again.

Way too soon, he pulled away again and touched his forehead to mine, smiling. _What. The. Hell.?_

"Fuck, Bella! Are you trying to tell me, that we _both_ have been secretly in love with each for all this time, but neither you nor me had the balls to admit it?" He sighed and stroked my cheek gently. "I have wanted you ever since I first saw you and that was a week before that stupid party in a photo Alice showed me. But I too fell in love with you at said party. I never thought you´d feel the same way about me. You are way too good for me, and...God you are so beautiful and perfect. You are the only girl that ever made me feel insecure...and I...I've tried so many times to show you how I feel, but obviously, it was never enough because we are both extremely dense, dumb and stubborn."

He paused and I could see that he was searching for the right words but having a hard time trying to comprehend everything that had been said within the last five minutes.

Edward loved me.

I loved Edward.

We did ever since we met _six_ years ago.

We really were fucking dense!

I placed my right hand over his heart and pulled him down to kiss him softly once. I kept his head close to mine, looking him deep in the eyes, and said those sweet words that I've wanted to say out loud for so long.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at me smiling, and my heart started to flutter ."I love you, my Bella," he whispered back.

We simply held onto and looked into each other's eyes for a while.

"Soooo...what are we going to do now?" I asked innocently, earning myself a smirk from _my...Edward._

"Well, I am going to get us some breakfast. Again. And _you_, my love, are going to call Alice and explain to her why we are still not at home and how you ignored the seventy-five texts and calls from her! See ya in ten!"

And with that, he kissed my cheek, winked, and walked over to the diner, eaving me alone to face the wrath of his pixie sister...

Jerk!

Yeah, he was. He was _my_ jerk though, and we loved each other.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that was that! I hoped you liked it! I'd love to hear from you! Tell me! =)<strong>_

_**-Sue**_


End file.
